


Tough Day in Rileytown

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Protective! Lucas, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Lucas finds out Riley is being bullied again. What does Lucas let slip in the moment as he tries to comfort Riley?





	Tough Day in Rileytown

Riley was sitting on her bed, tears pouring down her face. “Stop crying,” she told herself. 

Someone knocked on the bay window. Riley quickly wiped her tears away, putting a smile on her face.

She saw that it was Lucas, and her smile widened a little bit. Riley opened the window and let him crawl through. “Hey.”

“Hi,” he responded, grinning. “Ready to go to the movies?”

Riley bit her lip and looked down. “Yeah. Of course.”

Lucas tilted Riley’s face up so her eyes could meet his. “What’s wrong, Riley? Are you okay?”

Riley almost started crying again. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had asked her that. “Yeah. Of course,” she repeated.

Lucas frowned. “Riley…,” he started.

He was quickly cut off. “I’m fine, Lucas. I’m a little tired is all.”

Riley began to head towards the door, but Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She sat down next to him. “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong, Riley? You keep saying you’re tired. Well, I am too. I’m tired of not being able to be there for you, and part of the reason why is because you won’t tell me what’s wrong. Please...all I want to do is help you.”

She took a breath. “I can’t.” Lucas was frustrated.

“Why not? Friends talk to you and real friends listen, remember? I’m your boyfriend, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I care about you so much and I want to help, Riley. Don’t you trust me?”

“More than anything!” Riley was crying now. “I’m scared, Lucas. I don’t want to put this on you.”

“Riley, you have always been there for me, and I want to do the same for you. You said we would always be there for each other. Let me. Please, I want to make this better,” Lucas pleaded.

Riley sighed, looking down at her feet. “A girl on the cheerleading squad has been giving me a hard time. It’s not a big deal.”

Lucas’s fists were balled up. Why did they always have to pick on Riley? Why would they want to? Riley was a beautiful, amazing ray of sunshine and hope and that’s what Lucas loved about her. “Riley, it is a big deal! I love you and I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

Silence was between them. “What?” Lucas asked as Riley stared at him with a goofy grin on her face. 

“That’s the first time you said it,” Riley explained.

Lucas facepalmed. It had just slipped. He had wanted to tell her in a big romantic gesture. 

Wait...what if she didn’t love him back? Lucas started to freak out.

“Riley, it’s okay if you don’t love me back...I know it’s kind of early and everything-”

Riley leaned in and kissed him, lingering a few seconds longer than their first kiss. “I love you, too, Lucas.”

Lucas grinned. “You stole my moment again.”

Riley’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah? You wanna do something about it?”

This time Lucas leaned in to kiss her. As they pulled apart, Lucas said, “Now will you let me help you?”

Riley smiled at him. “You already have.”


End file.
